


Ícarus87

by MaileDC



Series: Icarus Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek es controlado, Drama, M/M, Stiles muere, fin del mundo, futurista, lágrimas, o no, sterek all the way, ícaro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: -¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?-¿Qué?-Al caer ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?





	Ícarus87

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-¿Qué?

-Al caer ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

+

_Cada vez que tiene que pensar en el momento exacto en el que todo empezó se encuentra con un vacío desconcertante, no porque no sepa la respuesta, sino porque no la comprende. Porque sinceramente ¿Quién se enamora? ¿Quién en esos tiempos toma la decisión de quedarse al lado de alguien solamente por el placer de hacerlo? La respuesta es todo y nadie al mismo tiempo, porque todos quieren enamorarse alguna vez, pero nadie toma en cuenta que tal vez la otra persona muera al día siguiente._

_Stiles lo sabía y aun sabiéndolo lo miró a los ojos, miró su rostro lleno de sangre, sus nudillos rotos, el arma recargada en su hombro izquierdo, el que todavía estaba cubierto por la tela, y lo besó. Lo besó como si hubiera estado ahogándose durante todo ese tiempo y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Mejor aún. Lo besó como si supiera que con eso se estaba llevando la mitad de su vida y no le importó._

_-Creí que no ibas a volver._

_-¿Y negarme el placer de ver al grandioso Stiles corriendo hacia a mí?_

_-Eres un creído, Derek._

_-Cómo sea, estoy aquí._

_-Tienen que curarte eso y suelta el arma, ya ni siquiera tiene balas. No puedo creerme que hayas aceptado ir en esa cosa. Eso ni siquiera debería llamarse Lincoln 17, todavía usa turbinas. Pudieron haberse desplomado._

_-Pero no lo hicimos._

_-Pero podían y además ¿Isaac? Isaac es cinco años mayor que yo y le dieron su licencia después._

_-Estoy bien._

_-Ojalá y no lo estuvieras. Así podría ir a gritarte a tu tumba._

_-¿Lo harías?_

_-¿Gritarte? Claro que sí._

_-Visitar mi tumba._

_No respondió, porque no quería hacerlo. Simplemente tomó el arma y caminó de regreso al cutre departamento que compartía con Jackson y Theo. No era demasiado, no era la cima de la torre donde vivía Derek, pero era suyo, era el lugar al que siempre podía volver porque en algún momento fue su hogar. En algún momento fue su padre quien lo recibía después de un largo día de entrenamiento, le alisaba el cabello y le prometía que sería el mejor piloto de todo el complejo. Le decía que todos recordarían su nombre, todos sabrían que fue el piloto que marcó la diferencia._

_Y él lo creía o quería creerlo cada vez que regresaba y se encontraba con que otro compañero había muerto en el campo. Las misiones de reconocimiento cada vez eran más difíciles, cada vez menos personas querían atreverse a montar una nave, con un arma en cada mano e ir a pelear por lo que un día fue suyo. Les costaba imaginar otra vida además de esa, pero Stiles había escuchado que mucho antes habían sido libres. Antes de que descubrieran la vida inteligente de otros planetas, antes de que las corporaciones se unieran y los abandonaran para morir de hambre. Fue entonces cuando ellos nacieron, una pequeña comunidad que quería el cambio, que quería salvar a las personas que se consideraban la vida un infierno._

_La idea se mantuvo durante años o eso es lo que todos decían._

_¿Qué haces cuando lo único que te mantiene cuerdo es también lo único que puede quebrarte?_

+

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué otra cosa sentiste?

-Miedo. Sentí miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De morir.

+

-Así que ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender.

-¿Fuera del Laberinto?

-Sí

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Derek tenía los ojos más bonitos que Stiles había visto en toda su vida. Se dio cuenta la primera vez que se encontraron y aunque los ignoró fácilmente en aquel momento, ahora eran la razón por la cual visitaba el mismo muro todos los días a la misma hora. Porque sabía que Derek siempre llegaba. Le acariciaba el hombro que cargaba radio y le besaba la mejilla contraria. Era una costumbre que nació cuando se dieron cuenta que eso que tenían iba a durar más tiempo del que podían gastar.

-Sí, pero te lo voy a decir en algún momento.

-¿En algún momento?

-Esto es el futuro, Stiles. Próximamente ya no vamos a tener que escondernos.

-¿El futuro?

-Estamos entrenando, nos están haciendo mejores. Estoy seguro de que pronto te van a llamar, eres bueno peleando, un buen tirador y un excelente piloto.

-Soy el mejor piloto.

-Sí, creo que con eso es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente para qué?

-Para que te dejen ser tal cual eres.

-¿Derek? ¿Están jugando con tu cabeza?

-Por supuesto que no, Stiles. No seas absurdo.

 

+

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué más sentiste?

-Dolor. No físico, pero algo dolía, no me dejaba respirar.

-¿Cómo si te oprimieran el pecho?

-No, como si me hubieran sacado el corazón.

_+_

_La misión era simple. Ir a rescatar a un grupo de personas que habían estado prisioneras durante tanto tiempo que probablemente ni siquiera recordaban la luz del sol. Stiles había dicho que él iría, porque él siempre iba, siempre estaba listo para tomar el mando del Ícarus 87, encender sus motores y hacer un vuelo excelente en un tiempo perfecto porque eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Podía no ser bueno conduciendo en la tierra, pero en el cielo. En el cielo era casi tan bueno como un ave._

_Esa tarde no era diferente, tomó su arma, sus lentes, su chaqueta, su termo de café y caminó directamente a su nave. Eran un grupo pequeño, pero el recurso humano escaseaba cada vez más y lo que tenían era lo que se usaba._

_-¿Estás listo?_

_-¿Y tú? -Jackson tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, altanera y burlesca como siempre._

_-Stiles._

_-Theo ¿Qué necesitas ahora? -El café tenía la cantidad exacta de azúcar cuando tocó su paladar._

_-Si Liam está ahí…_

_-Liam está ahí, Theo. Lo vamos a sacar de ahí ¿Me estás escuchando? Y todo esto que has hecho durante todo este tiempo va a quedar en el pasado porque vas a recuperar a Liam._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-Porque si te equivocas tú, me equivoco yo. Y yo nunca me equivoco ¿Todos listos?_

_La primera expresión de Stiles al ver el lugar fue soltar una maldición. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse, le daba miedo colocar un pie y que todo se desmoronara frente a él._

_-Vamos -Derek estaba respirando a través de su máscara, pero Stiles sabía que le estaba sonriendo. Lo veía en sus ojos._

_Hay fragmentos de su vida que en ocasiones desea bloquear, poder presionar un botón y que todo se eliminara, como la muerte de su madre o encontrar al hermanito menor de su novio arrinconado en una celda con la mirada perdida en la pared frente a él._

_-Finalmente -Fue todo lo que dijo, pero Stiles sabía que no le hablaba a Derek o a él, le hablaba a Theo._

_Eran esos pedacitos de su memoria los que lo hacían creer que en alguna parte del mundo todavía existía un lugar donde pudieran envejecer, plantar árboles que los vieran morir._

_El Icarus hizo un sonido extraño cuando se elevó._

_-Está bien, campeón. Ya vamos a casa._

 

+

-¿Cerraste los ojos?

-No, no recuerdo cerrarlos.

-¿Y que viste?

-El cielo, el aire, las nubes. Derek.

-¿Quién es Derek?

_+_

_La felicidad al volver a casa luego de una misión que terminó bien era el segundo mejor sentimiento del mundo. El primero era caminar de espaldas sabiendo que Derek iba a su lado cuidando de que no cayera._

_Hasta que el disparo cortó el ruido de sus risas y los motores a lo lejos._

_-¿Theo? ¡Theo!_

_-¿Derek? ¿Derek que hiciste?_

_Stiles lo vio todo a la misma velocidad. Vio como Jordan, Jackson, Isaac y Boyd levantaron sus armas apuntando directamente a Derek. Vio el cuerpo de Theo caer hacia el frente con un disparo en su cabeza y vio sus propias manos desenfundar su arma y apuntar a sus mismos compañeros de trabajo. Derek estaba a su espalda. Todavía sosteniendo el arma y observando el cuerpo inerte de Theo desangrándose en el concreto._

_-¡Stiles baja el arma!_

_-Quítate de en medio, Stilinski._

_-¿Derek estás bien? ¿Derek? - Stiles continuó apuntando a sus propios amigos, un paso hacia atrás, uno tras otro hasta que su espalda chocó con la espalda de Derek -Derek que fue eso._

_-No lo sé._

_-Stiles quítate de en medio, maldita sea._

_-No, Jackson. Déjame, sólo déjame… -Y ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar esa frase porque al ver a Derek se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido. No podía hacer nada -Vamos, podemos irnos._

_-¡Stiles! -El primer disparo sonó cerca de su pierna. No le importó._

_-Derek Hale, baja el arma. Manos donde pueda verlas._

_-No, no. Derek._

_-Vete, Stiles._

_-No, no puedo dejarte. Todavía podemos escapar. Vamos. Derek._

_-Solo vete, Stiles. Huye._

_Stiles conocía los ojos de Derek mucho mejor de lo que conocía los propios. Había pasado mañanas enteras observando esos ojos, dibujando cada una de las líneas de su iris, sabía lo que esos ojos querían decirle._

_-Vete, ahora._

_-Voy a volver por ti, te voy a sacar de aquí._

_-Claro que lo harás. Siempre lo haces ¿No es así?_

_-Te lo prometo, Derek._

_-Stiles vámonos._

_Y Stiles le dio la espalda y corrió. Sabía que si los guardias llegaban primero a ellos no los iban a apresar como Derek, a ellos los matarían. No eran especiales, no eran hijos de alguien importante. Solamente eran unos soldados más._

_Lo único que debió haber hecho fue besarlo una vez más._

+

-¿Alguna vez ha visto el mar?

-Una ocasión.

-Derek era el mar. Sus ojos reflejaban todos los colores. Todavía lo hacen. Donde sea que esté, sus ojos son más profundos que el mar.

_+_

_-Estás loco, Stiles._

_Tal vez lo estaba, pero ¿quién no había hecho locuras por amor?_

_-Mató a Theo. Le puso una maldita bala en la cabeza ¡A Theo! -Jackson estuvo a punto de lanzar su vaso de agua contra la pared. -El tipo está loco, Stiles. Ni siquiera dijo porque, solamente lo hizo._

_-Todos odiaban a Theo -Isaac seguía añadiendo diseños a su arco recién creado con una navaja que había sido de su hermano._

_-El tipo era extraño, pero no merecía una bala en la cabeza._

_-Tal vez Derek sabía algo que nosotros no -Jordan movió su pie con insistencia -Como sea, no puedes ir ahí tu solo._

_-No voy solo -Stiles se giró a verlos -Ustedes vienen conmigo._

_-Ni de broma._

_-Bien._

_-¿De verdad, Isaac?_

_-Derek no es el único que sigue atrapado ahí. E hicimos una promesa, salvar a todos los que merecieran ser salvados ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para escoger?_

_-Gracias, Isaac._

 

+

-¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Recuerdo caer.

-¿Y después?

-Después nada. Después desperté aquí.

_+_

_Stiles conocía esas instalaciones casi tan bien como conocía los tuneles que iban desde la habitación de Derek hasta las afueras de todo el complejo. Del Laberinto, una extensión de pequeños edificios con callejones diminutos que fácilmente podían perder a alguien si no conocía el lugar. Stiles había crecido en ese lugar._

_-¿Derek?_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Creí que estabas encerrado -Stiles miró a Derek desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Llevaba la misma chaqueta de siempre, unas botas nuevas y cada bolsillo de sus pantalones tenían un arma diferente. -Mejor así, vámonos._

_-¿Dónde está la nave?_

_-Escondida, que bueno que estás bien._

_-Vete._

_-¿Qué? No me voy a ir sin ti. Te dije que volvería por ti, vámonos, Derek._

_-No, vete. No sé que han hecho conmigo, así que vete._

_-¿Derek?_

_-Solo ve a tu nave y aléjate lo más que puedas de todo. No regreses, cámbiate el nombre. No hables con desconocidos._

_-¿Qué? -Stiles dio un paso al frente -No sé de que hablas._

_-Hazme caso, Stiles. Sólo… Vete -Derek miró directamente al suelo -Ahora, Stiles. Intento protegerte de mí._

_-¿Protegerme de ti? Amigo, prometiste protegerme de todo y yo lo hice también. No me voy a ir sin ti._

_-Stiles. -Derek levantó la mirada en ese momento. No eran los ojos que había conocido durante esos dos últimos años, se parecían, pero no eran los mismos. -Vamos, ahora, antes de que sepan que estás aquí._

_-Sí. Sí, vamos ahora, les diré a los chicos que te tengo_

_-No, no le digas a nadie. Ellos van a querer matarme._

_-No, ellos lo entienden. Todos lo entendemos._

_-No, no lo haces. Solamente vámonos. Hay que escapar mientras todavía haya tiempo._

_Cuando eres joven y estás enamorado, la cantidad de cosas que estás dispuesto a hacer sin cuestionar es la misma cantidad de cosas que podrían llevarte directamente a la muerte. Porque cuando no cuestionas, estás aceptando las consecuencias._

_Stiles no pensó en eso a pesar de que había una voz pequeña en el fondo de su cerebro diciéndole que algo estaba mal. Que Derek jamás dejaría a nadie detrás, pero lo estaba haciendo y quería creer que tenía un motivo, incluso si el motivo era mil veces más estúpido que la razón inicial por la que estaban ahí._

 

+

-Dicen que todo terminó antes de que tocaras el agua.

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Ahogarme? Muchas veces, pero no sé si es real.

_+_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Eres de lo único de lo que he estado seguro en toda mi vida, Stiles._

_El creer siempre ha sido lo más fácil. Mirar a alguien y decidir que sus palabras suenan lo suficientemente convincentes como para dejar todo lo demás a un lado y seguir adelante. Derek tenía las manos tibias, sus dedos encajaban perfectos con los de Stiles en cada paso y en cada paso se convencía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Detrás de ellos una parte del Laberinto explotó, una parte de su hogar se desplomó sobre personas inocentes y no podía ir a salvarlas porque lo primordial era salvar al hombre que estaba corriendo junto a él._

_La sonrisa de Stiles era especial, era la sonrisa que se encontraban solamente en los días soleados luego de un buen vaso de agua con hielo, era la sonrisa que le presentó a Derek la primera vez que escalaron la valla juntos. Fue la sonrisa que le dijo a Derek que todo estaría bien, su único error fue que nunca se lo dijo._

_-¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo bonito que se ve todo desde aquí arriba?_

_-Todo el tiempo -Stiles continuó moviendo los controles -¿Tú no?_

_-No, yo siempre pienso en lo bonito que se ve todo allá abajo._

_-¿Abajo?_

_-En el mar. No puedes manejar esta nave en el mar, Stiles._

_-Para eso están los submarinos ¿Qué haces? -Stiles soltó el mando más cerca cuando se dio cuenta que Derek le estaba apuntando con su propia arma. -¿Derek?_

_-Te dije que te estaba protegiendo de mí -Sus ojos estaban brillando, pero no era el brillo que viene después de una risa incontrolable. -Debiste escucharme._

_-Derek no sé que te hicieron, pero soy yo. Soy Stiles, soy tu novio ¿Lo recuerdas? -Stiles cambió el piloto a manual antes de decidir que tenía que hacerle frente, verlo directamente a los ojos y hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-Lo recuerdo. Solía creer que tenías la mirada más cálida de todo el Laberinto -Derek se pasó el dorso de su mano por los ojos -Pensaba que podíamos casarnos y vivir lejos._

_-Podemos hacerlo, solo baja el arma. Solamente estamos tú yo aquí -Stiles se acercó un paso hacia adelante y el arma dejó de apuntar a su pecho para apuntar a su cabeza -Derek, por favor. No eres tú, lo sé._

_-No lo sabes. No es el futuro, Stiles_.

_+_

-¿Y que es real?

-Tú, yo. Este lugar.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién decide que es real?

-Derek era real.

-¿De verdad?

-Derek era lo único real en mi vida.

_+_

_-Eso, Derek, baja el arma. Eso, dámela -Los dedos de Stiles estaban fríos cuando tocaron los de Derek, tal vez siempre habían estado fríos y nunca se había dado cuenta antes -Tranquilo, sé que no es tu culpa. No te preocupes, estoy aquí._

_-Debiste haberte ido -Derek cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y Stiles decidió que él también podía darse el mismo lujo. Sus manos apretaron la chaqueta de Derek, su frente se presionó contra su mejilla y sus labios inhalaron el mismo aire._

_-Tú sabes que jamás podría dejarte._

_-Dejaste a los chicos -Stiles estaba a punto de decir algo que seguramente le habría recordado lo idiota que había sido al no prestar más atención -Mala decisión._

_Los labios de Derek se presionaron sobre los suyos, su sabor salado y a oxido le recordó a Stiles la primera vez que lo hicieron. La primera vez que se comieron el orgullo y se besaron. Stiles respiró esa vez o bien comenzó a ahogarse._

_Uno de los problemas de la nave de Stiles no era que había sido armada con chatarra y que la mayoría de sus piezas eran reparas, tampoco que en ocasiones el núcleo de oxígeno fallara y tuvieran que soportar unos cuantos segundos de presión atmosférica. El problema era que la pequeña puerta lateral, que antes había servido para los paracaidistas ya no cerraba. Theo la había descompuesto disparando todo un cartucho a través de ella en una misión que salió perfecta para su criterio. El problema era que Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban moviéndose hacia ella hasta que sintió el aire acariciarle el cuello._

_-Derek -Sus manos se aferraron a la misma chaqueta que había tenido sobre los hombros en algunas ocasiones. Sus ojos intentaron encontrar el mismo mar de siempre. -Derek por favor._

_-No era el futuro, Stiles. Era el infierno._

_Stiles encontró el mar en el mismo instante en el que sintió el disparo en su estómago. Era tan triste que sabiendo la historia del nombre detrás de su nave, no hubiera aprendido de ella y se hubiera perdido en el mar de los ojos de Derek, sin saber nadar._

+

-Moriste.

-Morí.

-¿Esperabas volver a abrir los ojos?

-No lo sé. No lo creo.

-¿Esperabas encontrarte con Theo aquí?

-No.

-¿Ser parte de la nueva resistencia?

-No.

-Ahora lo eres, Stiles. Ahora trabajas para nosotros.

-Claro.

-¿Claro?

-Pero primero tengo que cumplir una misión.

-¿Qué misión?

-Le prometí a Derek que regresaría por él.

-Él está perdido.

-Nada está perdido. No en el mar.

-Dijiste que no sabías nadar.

-Pero sé volar.

 

 

 

 


End file.
